What about love
by Volleyrocker
Summary: When max moves to a new school she becomes friends with lissa. what happens when she starts to fall for Lissas boyfiend.. First fanfic rated T because i am paranoid R&R IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I'm volleyrocker.. And this is my first story so by nice._

_Disclaimer: I am not a guy so I can't possibly be James Patterson _

* * *

"MAX!" my sister Ella yelled, "Get up or we will be late!"

"Shut up Ella!' I yelled back as I got up out of bed. I quickly pulled on some skinny jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Well here comes little miss grump pants." My mom said as I walked down the stairs.

"Shut up" I grumbled as I went to grab a banana. Me, Ella, and my mom had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona, and were starting a new school. Need less to say I was not happy.

"Come on Ella, I will drive you to school." The middle school and high school were on the same property. **( A/N my middle school and high school are like that too.)** As we arrived at the school I saw that most kids had really expensive cars, I didn't care though, I love my old beat up one. We found a parking spot and Ella and I went our separate ways.

"Hi!" some one said behind me. I slowly turned around. Behind me was a girl with red hair wearing a green dress. I guessed she was a cheerleader. "What's your name?" she asked cheerfully.

"Max," I said wishing she would leave me alone.

"I'm Lissa, are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah I moved here from Colorado." I said. While I was saying that a guy with longish brown-black hair and wearing all black, came up and put his arm around Lissa.

"Hi, I'm Nick but everyone calls me fang." He said, I noticed he had black eyes too. Man he was hot. Wait no forget I said that.

"I'm Max," I said.

"What class do you have first?" Lissa asked. I pulled out my schedule and handed it to her.

"Okay you have algebra, government, and music with me, and you have history with fang."

Cool, I thought at least I will know someone in my classes, but I was on my own for Spanish, language arts, and art.

"Come on I will walk you to algebra." Lissa said cheerfully. Man I wish she wasn't so cheerful. She chattered on and on as we walked in to class. Lissa took me to meet the teacher.

"Max meet Mr. Thomas."

"Hello Max, where did you move from?" He asked.

"Colorado." I said.

"That's great, go ahead and pick a seat they are not assigned." He said. I decided I was going to like algebra this year. When class was over Lissa walked to government with me. That period went by so slow, and to top it off you couldn't understand a word the teacher was saying because he talked so fast. I was on my own after that class. So I wandered around until I found history. I had forgotten fang had it with me.

"Hey Max come sit over here," he said, "This is Iggy." He said as I walked over.

"Just to warn you the teachers name is Mr. McKenzie, and he is evil." Iggy said.

"Thanks for warning me." I replied. After the teacher chewed my head off for no reason, the period went pretty fast. At lunch I sat with Lissa, Fang, Iggy, and all of their other friends. When the day was finally over I gave Lissa my cell number and went to get Ella. When we got home I went up into my room to do homework. Maybe this school wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Hey sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed I will try and be better about that. And remember reviews=love!_

When I woke up this morning I was happy, Which is weird, because I haven't been happy in a long time. When I got to school that morning and was getting my books out of my locker, a boy with blond hair came over and just stood there. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah, now why are you standing by my locker?"

'I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime." He asked.

"Ummm no I don't even know you." I could tell he wasn't used to getting rejected.

"What!" he actually looked shocked.

"I don't even know your name." I said it with a duh voice.

"Sam." He said it like that might change my mind.

"The answer is still no Sam," and with that I slammed my locker door and walked to algebra. That class wasn't so bad because it flew by. So when that was over I had to go to government. I hate government it is so hard to understand, and the teacher lectures way to much. Then I had to go to history, which wasn't that bad because Fang and Iggy were in there. I am really starting to get along with Fang. At lunch I sat with Lissa, Fang, Iggy, and the rest of their friends. I kept to myself during lunch and the only people who seem so acknowledge me are Lissa and Fang. The rest of the day flew by after that. When Ella and I were getting in my car after school, Lissa ran up and asked me if she wanted to hang out with her, Fang, and Iggy.

"Sure, but I will have to drop Ella off at home first. Where should I meet you?" I asked. I still didn't know the town very well.

"I will pick you up, Where do you live?"

" On beach road." I stated.

" Okay cool you live out by Fang, I will pick you up around four."

"Okay." I said and drove off.

When I got home I ran up to my room to change my cloths. I finished changing and went down to wait for Lissa. When she picked me up I noticed Fang and Sam were also in the car. I guess Fang and Sam are friends, tonight is going to be fun.

"So where are we going?" I asked Lissa, while trying to avoid Sam in the back seat.

"We were thinking about going and seeing a movie, is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah totally." I said. I love watching movies. The whole time during the movie Sam kept trying to hold my hand. I finally moved seats. Over all though the movie was good. I finally got to go home. Good thing today was Friday.

Hope you liked it! And remember Reviews=Love!!!!! See ya!!!!!


	3. Authors note

--------------------------------------------AN-------------------------------------------------

Heyy its volleyrocker I would really like to continue this story but I am having bad writers block so if you could help me that would be great. Or if u think I should stop writing all together tell me . Thanks!!!!!!

volleyrocker


	4. Chapter 4

_**Omg sorry I havent updated in like forever my life is so hectic and not to mention I had writers block. Which seems to happen a lot. Well any way when I wasn't writing but still reading sories I thought of something my story is like a lot of other ones out there so I was thinking maybe I would change it up a bit and make max and a few other characters still have wings. I want to know if you think it's a good idea before I go on with it so review and tell me..**_

_**Disclaimer… I do not own maximum ride or any of the songs used in this fic.**_

_** Fang POV **_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_**Aahhhhh I yelled as I jumped out of bed. Why the heck was my alarm going off on a Saturday!!!!!!!!!!!! Now there is no way I am going to be able to go back to sleep after that, so I grabbed my guitar and started to write.**_

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

This will be a great song for the band to play. The only problem is that it's a duet and we don't have a female singer. We definatly cannot use lissa she is hopelessly tone deaf. I wonder if max can sing. And with that I called to ask her.

Max POV

AAHHHHHHAAHHHAHAHHHAHAHAH I yelled as my phone woke me up on Saturday.

"Hello?"

"Yo"

" who is this" I said when I didn't recoginize the voice.

"Fang"

"O hey how did u get my number?" I asked him even though it was obvious that lissa had given it to him.

"Lissa hey I have a question for you. Have you ever sang or been in a band?" he asked me.

" Um no not really I only sing when I am alone" holy crap why did I just tell him that.

" o ok never mind then" he sounded dissappointed.

" why you wanna know?"

" no reason. Me and lissa are going ice skating tomorrow wanna come?"

" Sure u sure lissa wont mind?"

" Na she likes you well I am going to go back to bed bye."

I hung up then went back to bed and slept till 2.

_**Hope you like it!!!!! Should I do wings or not? I also do not own hero by skillet but any way byyyyeeee **_

_**p.s please review even if you hate it I wanna know sooo please!!!**_

_**Pps skillet rocks**_


	5. Chapter 5

Yo,

I know I haven't updated in forever but I have a lot going on right now.

I do not think I am going to be continuing what about love. I am having a lot of issues with my grades and volleyball right now. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE WRITING WHAT ABOUT LOVE, PLEASE PM ME AND TELL ME THAT U WANT TO CONTINUE. I REALLY DON'T CARE IF NO ONE WANTS TO I JUST WANT TO GIVE EVERYONE AN OPERTUNITY TO IF THEY SO WISH.

VOLLEYROCKER


	6. Chapter 6

Another authors note I know I am sorry.. but this story is completely done for me. I had someone say they wanted to continue but they haven't shown any more interest. I am going to say this again if anyone wants to continue please pm me and let me know. Thanks everyone. And hopefully I can get a new story up soon.


End file.
